Durandal
Durandal is one of the four Holy Swords forged through the means of alchemy and magic, said to be on par with the original Excalibur. It is the primary weapon of Xenovia Quarta of the Occult Research Club. Summary According to legend, the first owner of Durandal was the Paladin of the Holy Roman Emperor Charlemagne, Roland. Roland used Durandal to fight against an army of 100,00 men, showcasing his and its immense strength. Vasco Strada had wielded Durandal during his time as an exorcist in his youth and showcased a great mastery of Durandal reaching the original wielder, even defeating and cornering Kokabiel during World War Two. Prior to the series, Xenovia Quarta, the current wielder of Durandal displayed difficulties using and mastering the blade compared to her predecessors. In Volume 9, it was later revealed that Xenovia had sent Durandal to the alchemists belonging to the Orthodox Church who found a method to suppress its great power due to her lack of control. It was later sent to Xenovia who revealed that the six fragments of Excalibur were used to form a sheath around it thus granting the blade their individual powers becoming Ex-Durandal. In Volume 11, Cao Cao had broke Ex-Durandal using his Balance Breaker, then the six Excalibur Fragments and seventh was given to Xenovia and Irina by Le Fay to be repaired. In Volume 19, it was revealed that the Church created a Durandal Replica that has one-fifth of the power of the original, which was handed to Vasco Strada. In the rebellion, Xenovia became able to separate Ex-Durandal into their original forms, Durandal and the original Excalibur. In Volume 23, it was revealed that after receiving the techniques of the Three Faction and furthering their Holy Sword Research, the church created Durandal II, an evolution of the Durandal Replica so that Vasco could display his sword skill that was called a "miracle". Appearance The Durandal is a uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge. The sword has a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extends to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle. Standing from the tip of the blade, the Durandal is slightly taller than Xenovia, surpassing the latter's height by just a few centimeters. After being transformed into the Ex-Durandal, a large sheath surrounds the blade at all times but can be retracted to allow melee fighting. Abilities Durandal is a unique sword, to the point that it even responds to its wielder. For a wielder that seeks destruction like Xenovia, the Durandal releases a massive amount of aura with destructive powers. For a wielder that seeks precision like Yuuto, the aura releases a quiet hum and is easier to control. However, Yuuto still claims that the Durandal is like "a wild horse that needs to be tamed". The holy aura of the Durandal can also be used on other weapons, as shown by Xenovia when she uses it on Issei's Ascalon. After being transformed into the Ex-Durandal by fusing the Excalibur fragments with Durandal, the sword also gained their abilities as well: *Allows the wielder to cast illusions and manipulate dreams (Nightmare) *Allows the wielder to transform the sword into any shape he/she desires (Mimic) *Allows the blade and/or wielder to become invisible (Transparency) *Grants the user and blade enhanced speed (Rapidly) *Grants the ability to unleash overwhelming destructive force (Destruction) *Amplify/strengthen the effects during a holy ritual (Blessing). *Allows the user to control all things that he/she wishes (with the inclusion of Excalibur Ruler in Volume 12) These powers can be accessed through the Ex-Durandal or by temporarily separating one of the Excalibur fragments to allow others to use that particular power or to allow Xenovia to wield with both hands. As of Volume 14, Xenovia has started to master the seven abilities of the Excaliburs. As of Volume 19, Xenovia has learned how to wield the full destructive power of Durandal by discarding any sense of control over the blade and having it absolutely eliminate everything in its path. Upgrades Ex-Durandal The Ex-Durandal (エクスデュランダル Ekusu-Dyurandaru) is an upgraded version of the Durandal, fused with the Excalibur fragments under the Church which function as a sheath. The Excalibur fragments can be materialized to be used as an additional sword. In Volume 11, the Ex-Durandal was shattered by Cao Cao's True Longinus. However, in Volume 12, the Ex-Durandal was repaired and fully completed after gaining all seven Excalibur fragments. It was said by Yuuto that upon mastering the Ex-Durandal, Xenovia would be able to use the special abilities of the individual Excalibur fragments, and would have enough skill to fight against Cao Cao's sub-species Balance Breaker on an equivalent level. Ex-Durandal can also be split into its original components, Durandal and True Excalibur. As of Volume 19, Xenovia wields Durandal separate from Excalibur in her original dual-sword style. Forms Durandal II Durandal II (デュランダルII, Dyurandaru II) is an evolution of the Durandal Replica and the result of the Church's Holy Sword Research and was made so that Vasco could display his sword skill that was called a "miracle". Trivia *The chant that Xenovia performs while summoning Durandal is a reference to the legend that says that the golden hilt of the sword contains one tooth of St. Peter, blood of St. Basil, hair of St. Denis, and a piece of the raiment of the Blessed Virgin Mary. *Durandal or Durendal is derived from the French durer, meaning "to last" or "to endure". References Category:Holy Sword Category:Mythological Figures Category:Weapons